La vengeance du Doflamingo à plumes
by MonkeyDLexie
Summary: Dellinger à trouvé une arme étrange, Law tire sur Doflamingo accidentellement et celui ci se retrouve transformé en flamant rose. Tout se complique quand Corazon doit prendre la place de son frère face aux trois amiraux….


La vengeance du Doflamingo à plumes

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps sur Dressrosa, englobant la ville d'une aura sombre et inquiétante malgré cela un jeune homme de seize ans, portant un chapeau de fourrure scrutait toute les rues avec attention, il entendit des cris et des rires, il se rapprocha. Une bande de vingt personnes étaient entrain de s'en prendre à un jeune garçon lui aussi âgé de seize ans, attaché par des menottes renforcées.

- Tu vas morfler gamin dit l'un des hommes

- Je vais vous le faire payer cria le jeune garçon, je vais vous broyer les os

Suite à cela un des hommes donna un coup dans la mâchoire de l'adolescent, un violent craquement se fit entendre, le jeune homme cracha du sang mais ne perdit pas son regard de haine, il se doutait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à ses types, ils étaient trop nombreux sans compter les menottes l'empêchait de bouger. Il se sentait stupide et bien que les larmes s'apprêtaient à couler, il refuser de donner satisfaction à ses bourreaux.

- Vingt contre un dit Trafalgar Law, pitoyable

- T'est qui toi ? cracha un des hommes

- Oh nom de Dieu s'inquiéta un autre en s'écartant c'est le chirurgien de la mort, il fait partie de l'armée de cœur, sous les ordres de Corazon

- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?

- Faisons les choses dans l'ordre continua le chirurgien, room

Dellinger disparut pour se retrouver derrière l'homme au nodaichi.

- Ça va mon grand ?

Le jeune garçon n'osa même pas répondre honteux de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement par de pareils abrutis sans compter le fait que Law était encore une fois venu le chercher, sa dette envers le chirurgien ne cessait d'augmenter. Il détourna le regard, ses larmes étant de plus en plus dur à retenir. Trafalgar comprit le malaise de son ami, il se tourna vers les bourreaux.

- Vous vous étonné de me voir mais vous devez pourtant savoir que s'en prendre à un membre de notre famille reviens à signer son arrêt de mort

- On n'a jamais fait ça répliqua le leader

- Et lui c'est qui ? demanda Law en pointant son ami du doigt.

-Un sale morveux

- Il s'agit de Dellinger le membre le plus puissant de l'armée de carreau, enfin vous allez vite le constater

Il trancha les menottes du blond, celui ci se releva en frottant ses poignets endoloris, Law lui murmura.

- Pas de quartiers, je te couvre

Le jeune garçon sourit de manière sadique, deux cornes poussèrent sur sa tête et il se jeta sur l'ennemi. Les hommes avaient commencer à paniquer en entendant l'identité du blond, mais maintenant qu'ils avait confirmation de son pouvoir, il ne purent bouger complètement paniqué. L'homme poisson fit un carnage se servant de ses cornes pour étriper ses ennemis, de ses dents pour arracher quelques membres, une fois que les pavés furent teintés de rouge, Trafalgar pensa que son ami allait s'arrêter mais il était pris d'une rage folle continuait de déchirer toute la chair qui se présentait à ses yeux. Le chirurgien appela Dellinger mais il ne répondit pas, il réitéra sans succès. Il s'approcha posa la main sur son épaule. Le garçon se retourna d'un coup, envoyant valser Trafalgar qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, se rendant compte de son geste, Dellinger se figea, ses cornes disparurent, ses dents rétrécirent, son visage qui quelques secondes plus tôt était déformés par la colère se radoucit, il eut à nouveau l'air d'un adolescent normal. Le petit blond se jeta sur son ami.

- Law ça va ? S'inquiéta t'il

- Oh putain répondit le chirurgien en s'adossant sur les coudes, t'as encore gagné en force

- Je suis désolé s'excusa t'il en baissant la tête

- C'est rien dit Trafalgar en lui caressant les cheveux, on rentre ?

Ils se mirent en marche, la Doflamingo Family dont faisait partie Trafalgar et Dellinger vivait dans un grand manoir au centre la ville il était séparé en quatre une partie correspondant à une des armées formant la famille. Le chef de cette famille à l'allure peu orthodoxe était craint de tous mais il était bienveillant envers les membres de son organisation mafieuse. Alors qu'il rentrait dans le manoir une grosse femme se jeta sur le petit blond l'étouffant en le serrant contre lui.

- Oh mon petit chou mon petit poisson adoré mon trésor des mers

- Trafalgar au secours supplia Dellinger

- Bordel Jora lâche le tu vois bien que t'est entrain de le tuer

- Respecte un peu tes ainés dit Vergo qui venait d'arriver en entendant le vacarme

- Tiens tiens répondit Law regardez qui voilà tu peut m'expliquer pourquoi t'as des plumes collaient sur la tronche t'étais encore entrain de faire des cochonneries avec Monet au lieu de m'aider à chercher le petit

- N'importe quoi s'insurgea l'homme en se frottant la tête

- Bon vous m'excuser j'ai un rapport à faire au flamant

- Tu l'appelle maitre comme tout le monde râla Vergo

- Mais oui mais oui répondit Trafalgar en attrapant Dellinger

Alors qu'il partait de son côté, Monet sortit du salon en mélangeant un jeu de cartes.

- Bon alors on se le fait ce rami ?

Vergo et Jora râlèrent dans leur barbe, la femme oiseau soupira et ajouta

-Et en même temps on dira du mal de Law

- J'arrive dit Vergo.

De son côté Dellinger faisait la tête, Law lui demanda ce qu'il avait

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle le petit on a le même âge je te signale

- Pas mentalement en tout cas

- Quoi ? S'indigna le jeune garçon

Trafalgar l'attrapa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ça va je déconne allez viens on fait notre rapport et après on fait ce que tu veux

- Ok sourit le garçon.

Law se posta devant la chambre de son supérieur Corazon, il mit la main sur la poignée prêt à la tourner quand une voix se fit entendre

- Oui oui oui oh oui c'est bon ça

Law vira au rouge cramoisi toujours accroché a la poignée de la porte tandis que Dellinger de son côté avait virer au rouge tomate.

- Je savais pas que Cora avait de la visite ce soir

- Euh moi non plus, on va se manger une glace ?

- Volontiers

Alors qu'ils allaient partir une autre voix bien reconnaissable se fit entendre à son tour.

- Non non non pas par là

- Doffy ? s'interrogea Dellinger, il fait quand même pas ça avec son frère

- Franchement venant de cette famille plus rien ne m'étonne mais quand même

Law tourna doucement la poignée, s'avança dans la chambre suivit par son ami, les deux frères étaient assis sur le fauteuil et jouait à …...Mario kart sur la Wii.

- Oh les cons lâcha Law

Dellinger et lui se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire devant la scène et ce qu'ils avaient imaginé un peu plus tôt. Les frères se regardèrent surpris et regardèrent les deux adolescents qui rigolaient pour rien.

- C'est nous que tu traites de con ?demanda Donquixote

- Je ne me serais pas permis répondit Law

- Ouais parce que la tartine dans la gueule c'est possible ajouta Corazon

- Je suis juste venu pour faire mon rapport, pas me disputer

- Ouais on va pas se voler dans les plumes ajouta Dellinger en regardant le manteau de son chef

Le flamant rose les fixa une veine palpitant sur son front, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Trafalgar se mit à courir suivit par Dellinger. Doflamingo essaya de les attraper avec son pouvoir mais trop tard ils étaient loin. Il se rassit dans le fauteuil prit sa manette et fixa son frère qui se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- T'as un truc à dire

- Non

- Y'a intérêt

En courant dans le couloir ils croisèrent Sugar.

- Ne vas pas voir le jeune maitre dit Dellinger

Elle les fixa un peu surprise mais dans le doute elle fit demi tour, elle croisa Trebol et lui dit que le jeune maitre l'avait fait demander, si le flamant avait besoin de se défouler autant qu'il le fasse sur cet abruti. Une fois dans la chambre de Law, celui ci s'assit et regarda son ami

- Depuis quand t'as une arme ?

- Je l'ai pris à un des types de tout à l'heure, je l'ai trouvé sympa on dirait un de ses pistolet de Cow boy

- En effet on dirait un six coups, je peut voir

Dellinger lui tendit le pistolet, Law était spécialisé dans le maniement de l'arme blanche mais il s'y connaissait très bien aussi en arme à feu. Il examina l'arme et voulut tirer sur un vase, rien ne sortit, il voulut voir si le barillet était vide mais il n'y en avait pas, il chercha un autre moyen de charger l'arme mais ne trouva pas, il expliqua le problème à Dellinger qui ne trouva pas non plus.

- C'est étrange dit Law il ressemble à un vrai, il à le poids d'un vrai c'est très bizarre

- Je demanderais à Baby five demain, elle saura peut être

- Ouais bon allez qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Law

- On se mate des vieux films d'horreur pourris en mangeant plein de cochonneries

- Je suis médecin je te rappelle je ne mange pas de saloperies

Dellinger lui fit les yeux du chat Potté et Law céda.

- Bon ok je ferais chuter le cholestérol de toute façon

- YES

Ils passèrent donc la nuit à se regarder des films en noirs et blancs en avalant des pop corns, des Kinder et autres sucreries. Le lendemain matin, pendant que certains dormaient encore, Law Dellinger Sugar Jora et Monet déjeunaient ensemble se parlant de tout et de rien. La conversation vint sur le pistolet qu'avait trouvé le petit blond la veille, entre temps Donquixote qui s'était réveillé salua sa famille et s'appuya sur le comptoir en attendant que le café chauffe. Law demanda à voir le pistolet une nouvelle fois, au moment de l'attraper, il appuya sur la gâchette et une espèce de laser en sortit et vain toucher Doflamingo, un nuage de fumée se créa les empêchant de voir le chef, tout le monde se précipita pour voir ce qu'il avait sauf les deux fautifs qui s'étaient rapprochés de la sortie.

- Oh mon Dieu cria Monet mais qu'est ce que

A la place du chef se trouvait un flamant rose, un vrai, l'animal sembla se demandait pourquoi ce remue ménage puis il vit ses ailes et regarda son corps, à ce moment là une veine palpita sur son front et il s'élança vers les deux responsables qui coururent aussi vite que possible. Corazon se réveilla, il ouvrit sa porte pour voir passer Law, Dellinger et un flamant rose, il cligna deux fois des yeux et repartit se coucher. La course poursuite continua dans le manoir il réussirent à faire un tour complet et alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à sortir et à échapper à leur mort imminente, il se retrouvèrent paralysés, Trebol les avaient piéger en les faisant marcher sur de la glue.

- Nom de Dieu râla Law, Trebol déconne pas merde

- C'est bien fait je me suis fait engueuler alors que j'avais rien fait donc c'est votre tour

- Sale type ajouta Dellinger

Le flamant rose ralentit sa course et se mit face aux deux fautifs qui la ramenaient beaucoup moins.

- Bon dit Doflamingo

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase car les deux garçons explosèrent de rire, il avait garder sa capacité à parler ainsi que sa voix et voir un flamant rose avec une voix pareille c'était déstabilisant. Corazon qui finalement s'était décidé à se lever regarda la scène sans vraiment comprendre. Il regarda l'animal puis les garçons

- Non mais sérieux j'ai dit oui pour l'ours polaire de Law mais là je suis pas d'accord un flamant rose c'est pas possible, de un c'est ridicule et de deux...

Il se stoppa en voyant le regard que l'animal lui lançait, il se sentit mal à l'aise puis explosa de rire à son tour.

- Ça t'amuse lui demanda son frère attends un peu que j'ai retrouvé ma forme tu vas voir

- Donquixote ? S'étonna Corazon

Puis il rigola à nouveau, excédé le flamant rose mit un grand coup de patte dans la tête des trois énergumènes et convoqua toute sa famille pour une réunion d'urgence, une fois tous dans le salon, ils eurent du mal à garder leurs sérieux. Il raconta l'histoire à ceux qui n'était pas présent

- Le premier qui rigole annonça le flamant il se prend la correction du siècle, bon Baby five tu peut regarder l'arme en question et nous dire ce que t'en pense

La jeune femme prit l'arme et l'examina sous toute les coutures, après quelques minutes, elle dit.

- C'est une arme magique elle date de loin je ne sais pas comment ce type se l'est procuré mais sa place est dans un musée*

- Très intéressant ragea Doflamingo mais je m'en fout comment je redeviens normal

- Le sort s'annulera au bout de vingt quatre heures

- Hein ? Mais je vais pas rester la journée comme ça, les amiraux doivent passer pour vérifier qu'on ne fait rien d'illégal si je les reçois pas on aura des problèmes

- Désolé jeune maitre mais il n'y pas d'autres solutions

- Comment ça marche demanda Law parce qu'on l'a tester et si s'est rien passé

- C'est très simple répondit Baby five, le flux magique transforme la personne visé en animal

- Tu sais ajouta Corazon il y a peu de chance pour que les trois pinioufs se ramènent aujourd'hui

- Tu as raison

Une heure plus tard, Sugar entra en trombe dans le bureau de Doflamingo, celui ci discuter avec Corazon de la manière de punir les deux trouble fêtes

- Jeune maitre jeune maitre les amiraux sont la !

Les deux frères tombèrent de leurs chaises

- Bordel qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Faut que tu prenne ma place

- Quoi mais t'est malade je te ressemble pas

- On va tout faire pour paniqua le flamant Sugar débrouille toi pour les occuper le temps qu'on les prépare et envoie nous Monet et Baby five

La petite s'exécuta et pendant que les deux filles maquillaient Corazon, Law et Dellinger tentaient de distraire les trois amiraux

- Bon voilà dit Dellinger là vous avez tout des produits régionaux après c'est vrai que nous on est forts en pommes

- Fort en pomme s'étonna Kizaru**

Law complètement désespéré se demandait comment des cas sociaux pareil avait pu être nommé amiraux enfin, il se poserait la question plus tard, Monet leur fit signe qu'il était prêt.

- Messieurs dit le chirurgien je vais vous conduire au bureau de Doflamingo

Il les fit entrer et constata que les filles avaient bien travaillés mais Corazon ne semblait pas très heureux d'être dans la peau de son frère, tandis que les garçons rejoignait leurs chef dans la chambre d'à côté, Corazon les invita à s'asseoir.

- Pourquoi avoir mis tant de temps à nous recevoir demanda Akainu

- C'est à dire ….paniqua le pirate en cherchant une excuse, j'étais avec mon amant

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Aokiji

Dans la pièce d'a côté les deux garçons empêchait le flamant de débouler dans la pièce pour assassiner son frère qui trouva l'idée d'en foutre plein la tronche à son grand frère très amusante.

- Je vais le tuer dit Donquixote

- Chut dit Dellinger les affaires de la famille avant tout, et puis c'est bon ils vont se concentrer sur l'affaire qui les amène je doute que votre vie les intéresse

- Vous n'en avez pas l'air dit Kizaru enfin chacun ses gouts

- Oui c'est vrai que je fais viril mais enfin la moumoute rose aurait du vous mettre la puce à l'oreille

Les garçons se jetèrent sur le flamant, Dellinger se transforma pour augmenter sa force et maintenir l'oiseau au sol.

- Vous allez l'air plus enthousiaste que d'habitude fit remarquer Akainu

- On arrête pas de me le dire depuis que j'ai fait mon coming out, d'ailleurs si vous pouviez faire circuler l'info ça m'arrangerait

- Pas de souci dit Aokiji également surnommée la commère

- Nom de Dieu il va trop loin là annonça Law on va pas tenir

- Lâchez moi je vais lui défoncer la tronche il va voir ce qu'il va lui faire l'homo

- Calmez vous jeune maitre on va avoir des problèmes

- Dites moi par curiosité continua l'amiral de glace, vous préférez être au dessus ou en dessous

Les deux autres amiraux le regardèrent choqués de le voir poser ce genre de questions, tout comme les trois hommes dont un flamant rose planqué dans la pièce d'a côté, lorsque Law vit le sourire sadique de Corazon il pria les Dieux pour qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries

- En dessous évidemment

Dans ce genre là. Puis d'un coup Corazon sortit l'arme de Dellinger et tira sur les trois amiraux avant de déclencher un mécanisme qui fit tomber trois cages. Ainsi se retrouva enfermé, un chien, un singe et un faisan. Le flamant rose déboula dans la pièce et se mit à becqueter son frère en lui foutant des coups de pattes.

- Je vais t'en foutre moi des coming out

- Je rigolais, je rigolais cria Corazon, j'ai tout prévu on va leur foutre le sérum que Vergo utilise quand ils se réveilleront ils se rappelleront de rien

Le flamant rose se calma mais se promit de lui faire payer sous quinzaine. Tout se déroula selon les plans de Corazon, les amiraux furent sédater drogués pendant vingt quatre heures quand ils se réveillèrent on leur expliqua qu'ils avaient été exposé à une puissante drogue suite à l'explosion d'une usine regroupant plusieurs produits chimiques, ils interrogèrent Doflamingo qui avait repris sa forme normale. Quand les amiraux furent repartis, le chef de famille se tourna vers son frère et les responsable de sa transformation.

- Alors Dellinger tu veut garder cette arme

- Oh non je ne veut plus jamais que ça se reproduise

- Bien Law pas d'inconvénient ?

- Aucun

- Baby five tu me feras le plaisir de détruire cette saloperie

- Bien jeune maitre

- Mais avant dit il sournoisement

Il visa les trois garçons qui n'eurent pas le temps de bouger, lorsque le nuage de fumée s'évapora, il y avait une chèvre avec un cœur dessiné sur le front, un chat noir avec deux paires de boucles d'oreilles et un poisson jaune, en comprenant la situation, Law prit Dellinger dans sa gueule et courut le jeter dans la piscine. Doflamingo donna l'arme à Baby five.

- Bon allez j'ai vingt quatre heures pour les faire morfler

- Ne soyez pas trop dure jeune maitre

- Mais non tu me connais

Il se mit à leur poursuite.

- Vite Law suis moi on va se planquer en ville il pourras pas nous trouver

- Ok

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour boire dans une fontaine quand un écran géant apparut sur la place, Doflamingo y apparut.

- Mes chers citoyens dit il j'ai perdu deux de mes animaux de compagnies, ils me sont très précieux si vous me les ramenez il y aura une forte récompense, je vous donne leurs description une chèvre blanche et un chat noir avec des boucle d'oreilles

- Tandis que les deux fugitifs se préparaient à s'enfuir, une petite fille cria en les pointant du doigt

- Ils sont là

- Et merde

En moins d'une seconde ils furent encerclés

- On va morfler

- Tout ça c'est ta faute si tu l'avais pas humilié face aux trois guignols se serait pas arrivé

- Qui l'a transformé je te rappelle

Pendant ce temps, le roi de Dressrosa attendait patiemment qu'on lui ramène ses deux victimes, il avait déjà était repêchés Dellinger qui tournait dans un bocal face à lui et fit dans sa tête la liste de ce qu'allait subir les trois animaux.

Moralité : Ne jamais faire chier le Doflamingo à plumes

* Petit clin d'oeil à Indiana Jones

** C'est fou le nombre de référence à Kaamelot que j'arrive à caser


End file.
